Psychosis
by TCBN
Summary: (final book in Madness Trilogy) nine years later and Alex lives in San Francisco, happily married with two children, away from the traumas in her old town. Annabelle tracks her and her new family down. Chaos ensue. Last in the Madness Trilogy (collaboration with Demonlord5000. even numbers are his chapters, odd numbers are mine)
1. Chapter 1 (prologue)

In the city of San Francisco, there was an apartment where a family lived. In floor three, room 18, Four figures sat around a large table. Kyle walked over with a large pan of chicken fillets, setting it down on the table and sat down himself.

"I made your favorite, June" Kyle smiled down to the youngest girl

"I'm starving!" June smiled, "This is going to be so awesome!"

They all started to tuck in, serving themselves chicken, using pepper and saltshakers and pouring themselves juice.

"Mum, the Ben drank out the juice bottle!" June whined. The older boy with dark brown hair jumped and set the bottle down.

"I told you that's disgusting" Alex remarked

"Sorry mum" Ben shrugged, eating a piece of chicken

"I would like to make a toast" Alex announced, "Congratulations on winning the essay competition! Your father would have been proud"

"Thanks, mum" Ben grinned, "I kinda wish I knew dad… Known what he would've said"

June laughed, "Probably the same thing every father would say to their son"

"Or daughter" Kyle added, glancing at June

"You were right. All those years ago" Alex looked up at her husband and children "We could make a new start on life. And we did"

June glanced at Ben who looked forlorn at his plate of food, "You know, you can share my dad"

"It's not that…" Ben shook his head, munching on chicken

"Then what?" June blinked

"How is it remotely possible to even go into the pit of hell and back?" Ben asked

"Easily" Alex answered, "By not giving up"

"Thanks" Ben smiled, looking at her

"We won't let anyone touch this family" Kyle squeezed Alex's hand under the table and patted his biological daughter and stepson on the back, "I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

The little brown haired girl peeked inside the bedroom, giggling at the woman laying asleep. With a shriek of laughter, she ran into the room and jumped onto the woman, who groaned.

"Kimi, for the love of god!"

"Come play with me mommy!" Kimi giggled. The 19 year old girl sat up, very little emotion in her eyes. She glanced at the clock. 7:00 A.M.

"After you eat breakfast."

"Fuck!" Annabelle, paying no mind to her daughter's language, put on her clothes and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a few eggs.

"Sweetie, go grab the paper." Annabelle murmured. Her daughter jumped up and ran out the front door. Seconds later, another girl was heard screaming. Annabelle paid no mind. Kimi walked back in with the paper, covered in blood.

"Mommy!" She shouted gleefully. I killed that annoying girl Caitlyn!" Annabelle smiled slightly as she took the paper and sat at the table. Kimi was like her mother in many ways. She opened the paper and did a double take. On the front page was a family, the red haired mother sitting in a wheelchair, she looked so familiar.

It can't be! Annabelle thought as she let her eyes wandered to the father, a tall man with bright, curly red hair.

ALEX AND KYLE!

She looked down at the headline:

Young boy from San Francisco wins essay contest-

With a cry of rage that startled Kimi, Annabelle tore the article out of the paper and rounded on her daughter.

"Kimi, pack your bags now! After breakfast we're going on a trip!"

"Where to mommy!?" Kimi asked in excitement.

"San Francisco!" Annabelle watched as Kimi skipped upstairs. After nine long years, she was finally going to avenge her parents…


	3. Chapter 3

Ben looked at his reflection, eyeing all the features that was a stark contrast to his family, the people that treated him as their son and brother.

"Ben!" June cried, a red tendril of curls flying everywhere as she ran to him, "the bus! You're gonna miss the BUS!"

"I am?" Ben asked, mid think, "In that case, we better go"

June glanced up at the chocolate brown mess that refused to sit in uniform on Ben's head.

"Teacher wont like your hair, Ben" June said, "She said it's too long"

"It barely touches my collar!" Ben laughed, walking with June to the bus stop

"She likes a head in uniform" June mumbled, twisting a red curl in her finger

"No, she means hair that's orderly" Ben corrected, "She needs to accept that a brain sitting inside this bed of hair beat the entire school in an essay competition!"

June giggled at this. The bus arrived and they got on, sitting on the sweaty plastic seats.

"Try connect with others, you'll feel better if you hang with your friends, not me. It might cause disassociation"

Sam said the word _Disassociation _ a tad slower as it was a new word for him,

"Disassociation" June said with poor pronunciation "what does that mean?"

"Disassociation means" Ben cringed, "to disconnect from others. I think"

"I'll try" June shrugged

"Disassociation" June said again, more confidently

"A new word a day will improve your essay potential" Ben remarked

"Disassociation" June laughed, causing a weird look from another person

"Try other words" Ben tried

"Infatuation" June smiled, "Fraternize"

"Don't say that other word, June" Ben mumbled

"Why not?" June blinked at him

"Well, it's a nasty word that will cause people to stare and wonder if your brother teaches you words from the dictionary instead of harry potter stories" Ben explained

"Palpitate" June said, "Contour, Emaciate, Gauge, Hemorrhage"

"Conspicuity" Ben smiled, "contraption, hemorrhoid, don't say that" Ben cut himself off, "Conjunction"

"Ej-" June stopped, "Egypt!"

"Yeah that" Ben cringed, "you shouldn't read the dictionary alone. It hurts the eyes"

"There's more to words that hurts the eye" June whispered

"And it wont happen" Ben smiled


	4. Chapter 4

It was night as Annabelle drove on the highway. Kimi was asleep in the backseat. Annabelle glanced at her in the mirror and smiled. Kimi was all she had left. Annabelle didn't know how it happened. When she was 13, she somehow managed to get into an adult bar club, gotten drunk, and woke up the next morning pregnant. She didn't know who the father was, but she didn't care. She loved Kimi. She finally drove into San Francisco and pulled up to a McDonald's.

"Kimi?" She reached back and gently shook the 6 year old. "Wake up sweetie."

"Is it dinnertime?" Kimi groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Yes sweetie, come on." The mother and daughter walked into the restaurant. Kimi sat as Annabelle ordered the food. Annabelle set the tray down.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What happened to grandma and grandpa?" Annabelle swallowed hard.

"They were murdered by some very bad people Kimi, people that will rot in hell."

"Is that why we're here? To kill them?"

"Yes honey."

"I'm gonna help you mommy!" Kimi giggled, taking a bite of her chicken nuggets. Annabelle smiled.

XXXXXX

Kyle walked into the living room, finding Alex staring out the window.

"You alright?" Kyle asked.

"I have a bad feeling." Alex mumbled, sitting back in her wheelchair. "Something I haven't felt since….. Since I lived in south park, since I lived near…. Annabelle." Kyle winced as she said the name. "Kyle…. You don't think-."

"No! There's no way Annabelle could find us, it's probably a coincidence."

"Yeah…. It means nothing." Alex said, going back to her perky self.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex sighed as Kyle sat beside her, arm around her.

"Sam's the one that killed" Kyle remarked, "Annabelle doesn't even know where we are or if the children exist"

"The paper" Alex looked at Kyle, "The one with all of us… Annabelle could've seen us"

"And she might not have" Kyle hugged her tenderly, "Remember, you're not the one who killed anybody, I'm not the one who-"

"She doesn't need a REASON to be a deranged murderer!" Alex cried

Kyle traced his fingers through her hair, "She doesn't know where we are"

Alex's mobile rang. Alex made to get it, heart thumping in her throat.

_MUM!, June's gone! _

"What!" Alex croaked, freezing in horror

_We got off the bus! And I walked into the school gates, she was holding my hand and she fell over. I- I- I turned around and someone was running with her on her shoulder! _

"Oh no! Oh shoot! what did she look like?" Alex started to sweat

_Ugly, frizzy brown hair and massive eyes the color of- of-_ Ben croaked _piss_

"Annabellllleeee" Alex cried, "Where are you, Ben!"

_At school! The teacher wouldn't let me go after them! _

Kyle took the mobile, "Son, I'm coming to pick you up! It's that woman! Stay away from her!"

_Dad! _

"What?" Kyle held the phone with two hands

_SHE HAS A FUCKING PISTOL, DAD! DAD, HURRY UP PLEASE! _

Kyle rolled Alex to his car, hanging up and they both got in the car. Alex's phone rung again.

"Who is this" Alex trembled, shaking

_I've got June! You honestly do not recognize the voice of the one who put you in the wheelchair?_

Alex couldn't help but drop the phone and cry, rocking back and forwards.

"Kyle" Alex cried, "Kyle, it's all happening!"

"We'll save them" Kyle floored the gas


	6. Chapter 6

June looked around her. She was in a room with no windows. Someone around her height looked at her, a cruel smile on her lips.

"Please let me go" June said, "You're making me decrepit when you hurt me"

"I would like to show you a photo" Kimi purred

"Oh a picture?" June blinked, "It's not a prank or hurtful trick?"

"You used to have a sister…." Kimi smiled

"C-Cate?" June blinked, tensing in the ropes that tied her to the chair

"Cate" Kimi smiled, showing a photograph of a young girl, body mutilated. Kimi watched at June bent her head and started to cry.

"That's what you will become" Kimi laughed

"This is an atrocity!" June shouted, "You can't manipulate other people like this! This is blasphem—that isn't the right word"

"Bullshit" Kimi suggested

"BULLSHIT!" June screamed, kicking her feet uselessly

"You do know how my parents died?" a woman walked in, with the ugliest set of eyes she had seen

"N- No" June shook, watching Kimi walk out

"Your brother's father killed mum. Your father killed dad" Annabelle said, dialing a number.

_What are you doing to my daughter! _Alex screamed out the phone

"Torturing her" Annabelle purred

"MUM!" June screamed, "Back of the abandoned movies!"

_Don't hurt her! _

Annabelle swiped the phone on June's skull.

"AH!" June started to cry

"I've got the photo of Cate, and June's seen it all!" Annabelle said in the phone, holding a gun to June's head

_Annabelle! Stop this!_

"STOP!" Ben screamed, stepping inside the room, pistol trained on Annabelle

"BE-" June jerked backwards as Annabelle slapped her

_Ben!_

"Let her go!" Ben cried, "Or I shoot!"

_SHOOT!_

Ben slowly pressed the trigger, eyeing the fat woman,.


	7. Chapter 7

The shot did not come from Ben's gun, instead, Ben dropped to the floor like a dead weight.

"NOOO! BEN!" June screamed, tears in her eyes.

"He deserved it." Kimi purred, stepping over Ben's body, pistol in hand. "Did I do good mommy?"

"You did very good honey." Annabelle whispered with a freaky grin.

"You're a monster!" June cried.

"You're not the first person to have said that." Annabelle hissed. She belted June across the skull with her gun, drawing blood.

"Why are you doing this!?" June cried.

"One simple reason." Annabelle grinned. "Revenge." She took a rag and blindfolded June. "Come on Kimi, Alex and Kyle know where we are, we're moving somewhere else…"

XXXXXXXXX

Kyle wheeled Alex into the building as fast as he could. They burst into the back room, but the only thing there was Ben's corpse. Alex let out a shrill cry of despair as she slid onto the floor and cradled her son's body. Kyle shook with rage as his phone rang.

"I swear to fucking god Annabelle!" Kyle hissed. "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

"Oh you wish you could do that don't you Kyle?" Annabelle hissed.

"DADDY!" June screamed. Annabelle punched her in the mouth. June let out a cry of pain and spat out blood and a single tooth.

"LET HER GO!" Kyle roared, tears in his eyes. "We can talk about this Annabelle." He sobbed.

"There's nothing to fucking talk about!" Annabelle hissed as she watched the blood trickle from June's mouth. She hung up the phone with an evil glare.

Kyle watched as Alex held Ben, tears in her eyes. He sighed and walked out into the hall.

"How could my life get fucked up so fast!?" He asked himself. His cell phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Thought you'd never hear from me again, huh Kyle?" Annabelle hissed.

"Annabelle, you don't have to do this!"

"Oh yes I do! You and that red haired bitch ripped my parents away from me! Now, I'm getting my revenge."

"Alex had nothing to do with this!" Kyle tried. "And Stan HAD to die!"

"LIES!" Annabelle roared over the phone, making Kyle wince. He heard scuffling. "Talk!" Annabelle barked.

"D-daddy!?" June sobbed.

"SWEETIE! Listen to me, you're going to be alright! Everything will be OK!"

"Daddy! She keeps choking me and her daughter won't stop hitting me!"

"Daughter!?" Kyle blinked

"Yes Kyle." Annabelle hissed into the phone. "I have a little girl of my own. Wanna talk to the evil man sweetie?"

"Hello?" A new voice came over the phone.

"Let my daughter go!"

"NO! You murdered my grandparents!"

"Listen here you little psychopath! I-."

"Don't you DARE call my daughter a Psychopath!" Annabelle roared.

"If you touch one fucking hair on June's head-."

"In case you've forgotten, I murdered a girl, and crippled a woman years older then me!" Annabelle barked before hanging up.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex, cradling her son's head, she sobbed, she noticed Ben's eyelids move.

"Mum" Ben croaked, blood seeping out of his chest, life going with him. Kyle knelt beside her and took Ben's hand in his own.

"Ben-" Alex lifted him to her and hugged him tight, "Oh!"

"…Why?" Ben groaned, eyes fluttering shut

"That woman is a psychopath" Kyle took off his coat and held it to Ben's wound, pressing, knowing that he was too late to do anything.

"She's been after us her whole life" Alex sniffed

"I…" Ben groaned, tears spilling from his eyes "I can't b- believe… I'm suffering the same f- f- Fate as dad…. Why?"

"Y-your dad and I-." Kyle paused. "Killed her parents. Because they were both fucked up in the head. Every time Annabelle did something bad, they just defended her, she never got in trouble. They didn't even care that when she was born….. She threw a scalpel into a nurse's eyes."

"Dad…" Ben rasped, blood soaking Kyle's coat, Alex's shirt and the floor.

"Ben?" Kyle blinked, not sure when Ben decided to call him dad

"I love you, dad" Ben smiled, body becoming a heavier dead weight

"I love you too, son" Kyle whispered as Alex slowly set him to the ground.

Kyle stood up, helped Alex back to her wheelchair and knelt to her level.

"We're going to save our daughter" Kyle grasped her hands. She didn't look up, she stayed silent, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"MMMMUUUUUMMM!" someone screamed, causing the parents to look up and run, or in Alex's case, roll as fast as they could to the scream.

XxXx

They burst through the door. Kyle whipped out his pistol, knocked Kimi out cold and slammed Annabelle to the ground, gun pressing to her head.

"Annabelle" Kyle growled, "I let you go you free…. And you RETURN?"

Alex started frantically untying June who was shaking and crying in pain.

"Mummy-" June howled, clasping onto Alex as she hugged her tight, backing the wheelchair away.

"It's okay" Alex whispered, stroking her daughter's hair, "It's all over now"

"It's over" Kyle growled

Alex covered June's ears as she buried her head into Alex's shoulder, crying. Kyle shot Annabelle's brains into the ground, blood projecting onto his shirt and face.

"I wanna go home" June murmured into Alex's shoulder

"That's the place we're heading" Kyle got up and rolled Alex away, June on Alex's lap. They drove to the apartment, Alex silently cleaning June's bruises and cuts, stroking her hair.

"What if Kimi comes back" June sniffed

"I'll kill her" Kyle spoke calmly

"You said we'd be safe" Alex sniffed, wiping her eyes

"I'll be there to try and protect you" Kyle lifted Alex off the wheelchair and held her close, legs trailing before her as Alex rested her head on Kyle's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Kimi's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she noticed was the pain in her head.

"Mommy?" Kimi groaned, getting no response, she sat up, seeing her mother lying on the floor. "Are you sleeping mommy?" No response. "Mommy?" Kimi crawled over to her mother and turned her over, letting out a cry of horror at the sight of a bloody bullet hole in her mother's head. "Mommy!? MOMMY!?" She screamed, desperately shaking Annabelle, hoping that her mother was just faking. "Mommy! PLEASE!" She begged, tears in her eyes. "DON'T LEAVE ME MOMMY!" She screamed, laying her head on Annabelle's chest and crying. "Moooommmmmmyyyy!" She lay there for two hours, sobbing and cradling her dead mother. She finally lifted her head up, and spotted a fully loaded pistol on the floor. She picked it up gingerly. "I'll kill you." She sobbed, looking at the gun. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU Kyle!"


	10. Chapter 10 (epilogue)

June held an Avengers doll with Ben's name on it. She wasn't sure if to cut off the label to stop her from being reminded of Ben. The toy was his favorite. She cradled it, smiling at the memories she had with her and him playing Avengers and Barbie wars, not that either knew entirely how that would work combined in a movie. Alex was reading a book, sitting in the living room. The funeral was three days ago and no one really wanted to speak about Ben anymore, it hurt the soul and it made Alex cry nonstop, even just saying Ben in front of her would make her tear up. Kyle looked up from his long black and glanced at the door, wondering who had rang the doorbell.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Alex asked

"No, you?" Kyle looked at his wife

"No" Alex shrugged, "June?"

"No" came the voice from her bedroom

"Maybe it's marketing" Kyle stood, with his coffee and walked to the door, opening it

"Hello, Kyle" Kim smiled, aiming a pistol up at Kyle

"You don't have to do this" Kyle dropped the coffee and backed away, jumping as Alex screamed

"KYLE!" Alex screamed, spinning her wheels to get to Kyle

"Goodbye" Kimi snarled, blasting a shower of blood out of Kyle's head

"NOoooo" Alex wailed, catching Kyle's bloody body as he fell backwards, onto Alex

June ran out to the living room to see Alex slam the door in Kimi's face and cradle Kyle's still form, sobbing.

"Mum?" June clutched the doll to herself, walking closer.

XxXxXx

Kimi stood in the streets, standing there, eyes cast down to her brown shoes. Something around the name of remorse pulsed deep inside her. Her great grandparents, grandparents, parents and she had become cold-hearted killers, chasing around the same family, terrorizing them and murdering the same family tree, hacking away at each family member. She couldn't believe what had become of her and her relatives.

"Kimi" Kenny appeared in a ghost like form, "Please leave them alone"

"Who're you?" Kimi looked up at him

"I am the one who has been watching you, your parents and your grandparents. I have watched your family slaughter, injure, kill and avenge" Kenny explained, "I knew these people from a very young age"

"I'm sorry for all the stuff I've done" Kimi gulped air, "it was all wrong, evil and cruel"

"You are a psychopath" Kenny started, "And the fact that you are felling remorse deep down. Shows that you are a little bit human"

"Do you really think so?" Kimi sniffed, loading the pistol, "Because I don't think I am"

"And nor do I, or anyone that you and your parents and grandparents killed" Kenny shrugged

Kimi raised the gun to her head and set her finger on the trigger, taking a big breath, looking Kenny in the eye.

"Nice knowing ya" Kenny grinned and vanished, before Kimi slid to her knees, blood gushing out of a bullet wound in the center of her eyes.

XxXxXx

June and Alex sat outside the building, watching Kimi and Kyle's corpses get loaded onto gurneys and put into an ambulance.

"Mum" June took her hand

"Mm?" Alex took June's hand

"It's over, isn't it?" June blinked

"A long winding line of murderers on our tail" Alex sighed, "It's over"

**the end**


End file.
